Now and forever Book two of the adventures of Tyler-May
by Gollum girl2003 Coraline
Summary: Tyler-May's first stop of proving herself queen is a visit to the Gladden Fields. There, she must save Smeagol and Deagol from their horrible fate. But when Smeagol and Tyler-May gain feelings for each other, will it go as planned? Sequal to 'The heir to the throne of Galofrey and saviour of Middle-Earth' read that first mary-sue, I can promise
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I know, I know, I said I would only start the second of the series until SotR's finished. But I was just so excited that I had to start Tyler-May's proving to be queen of Galofrey. This is DW LotR crossover but I have just put it in the LotR category so more people will read it., plus the Doctor is hardly in this one. In this part, Tyler-May is brought to the Gladden fields 500 years before the destruction of the One Ring and befriends (or maybe even more than that) Sméagol. If I put in any Elfish I will translate it a the end. In the Human Lurer, I am planning on putting in an epilogue so be sure to read that, mellon nins. So , we really hopes you enjoy!**

* * *

Now and Forever. Chapter one.

Tyler-May and the doctor sat in the TARDIS, it had been several minutes since Tyler-May left and she was still pondering about the armour her brother had told her to wear.

"Doctor, why the armour? I know I can fight but...Really?" The Princess asked.  
"It's because that's what Time ladies wore; especially royal ones. I thought you would know that." The Doctor replied.  
"My memory hasn't completely come back, bimbo."  
"Hey!" He replied, glaring at Tyler-May.  
"I can't exactly punch you in the face, I just want to get into the Galofreyan character. " The 17-year-old rolled her eyes and continued drawing on her hand with an electric blue fountain pen. The past few weeks had been such a surprise for her- she would never see Helena again; her people were all dead and there was no way of bringing them back. **(A/N: Don't be too sure about that). **The Doctor had told her she had taken the place of a 10-year-old girl who would resume her normal life as if Tyler-May had never been there. _I wonder if I shall ever meet her, my brother had said she has an abusive Father, she does not deserve that,_ thought she. The TARDIS continued to make it wheezing sound, stopping the silence in an annoying way for about a minute longer until The Doctor sighed slightly and informed his sister they were at their destination. Finally, he had found his baby sister; who he loved with all his heart. He reflected on one of his favourite days alone with the young heir of Galofrey...

* * *

_Before Galofreys fall, they year 1247833 (two years before the Dalek invasion and when Tyler-May was three)._

_Tyler-May and The Doctor were in the palace gardens, during their morning walk. The toddler was in her older brothers arms and was often fidgeting and pointing out flowers that took to her liking._

_"Do'ta, I like dat one!" Tyler-May said, pointing at a black flower, shaped like a star. It was about three feet tall and ,by The Doctors estimation, was the same size as the gabbling princess he was carrying.  
__"That one _is _very pretty, should we take it home to Mum?" He asked in a simpering voice.  
__"Yes, we sou'd. Motha wud like i' vewy much." Tyler-May said in a proud tone of voice, fidgeting some more indicating she wanted tobe put down. She then waddled up to the flower and pulled it by it's purple stem, the child pulled so hard she fell onto her bottom with a surprised look on her face; this made the Doctor laugh. "Ouch." Said she, getting herself up then cuddling the flower close to her chest.  
__"Oopsy, are you ok little one?" The Doctor asked in a simpering tone again.  
__"Dot coll me little un!" Tyler-May said angrily, stomping a foot on the ground with a thump. Her brother chuckled some more and picked the 3-year-old back up.  
"__Come one you, let's go back to Mother." He said before walking off..._

* * *

Tyler-May waved her hand in front of the Doctors face and clicked her fingers twice right by his sensitive pointed ears; making him snap out of his daydreaming."Helllooooo? Anybody in there?" She asked in a mocking voice.  
"Oh, er sorry... I was... Rethinking your life... I think." The Doctor replied.  
"What ever. So, where are we?" Tyler-May walked around the TARDIS console.  
"We ,my dear sister, are in the Gladden fields; west of the river Anduin." The Doctor announced while opening the door at the same time.  
"Really?! What do I have to do?"  
"You have to save two certain Stoor Hobbits from banishment and death." Her brother winked and stepped out of the TARDIS onto green grass.  
"Wouldn't that put a massive hole in the destruction of the ring? I can't exactly do that, Doctor!" The Princess cried, angrily almost.  
"Oh, don't get your royalty in a twist. When Smeagol and Deagol die their life goes back to the beginning, how it should go." He explained. Tyler-May sighed and stepped out of the TARDIS too. Suddenly, she was short, with bigger feet than she could remember and no shoes on however, she still remained her pointed ears; her watch and bright orange eyes. Her brother snickered. A deep growl came from the Princesses throat and she kicked the Doctor in the shins, making him cry out and gasp when blood came from his ankle.  
"That is what you get when you mess with me!" She said matter-of-factly, the Doctor ignored the remark and asked how Tyler-May was going to make her big entrance now. Tyler-May thought about this for a moment, then she used her magic to extend her eyesight. She saw two Stoors who addressed theirselves as 'Smeagol and Deagol' coming toward where she and her brother were. "Hit me round the head!" Ordered she.  
"Wha-!" The Doctor cried in believe, "are you sure that s safe. You know, with your head injury?!"  
"Just hit me round the head!"  
"You had better have thought this out Tyler-May." Her brother said. He reluctantly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at her, making his Sister fall unconsoius.  
"Thankyou..." Tyler-May said before hitting the ground and darkness took her and the doctor left...

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update sooner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thanks to Diamond in the Rough, horseyyay and Elves are Awesome for reviewing chapter 1, I really appreciate it. Here is another chapter of Now and Forever! Slug of the Rings in temporarily withstand so I can catch up on this, just to let you know all the SotR fans out there.**

**Discaimer: I own nothing but Tyler-May and that permanent blue marker, but not the flower or anything else. It all goes to J.R.R Tolkien and the BBC.**

* * *

Smeagol and Deagol walked up to the river, their Grandmother ,the owner of the lands, had finally let them go fishing. "I'm telling you Deagol, that fish was over a metre long!" Smeagol boasted. Deagol just rolled his eyes until they saw an unconsious body on the ground, a deep gash on the middle of its forehead.  
"Is he alive?" He asked, mistaking it for a boy; Smeagol looked at the bodies hips and chest.  
"Err, I don't think it's a lad, Deag. Yes, I would say she is alive, we should take her to Grandmother; she'd fix her up in no time." Smeagol picked the unconscious being up in his arms and walked back to his and his cousins hobbit hole.  
"So, does this mean no fishing?" Deagol asked, running to catch up with his cousin.

* * *

When Tyler-May woke up, she felt a sharp pain in her forehead, she could sence three figures looking over at her. "Now comes round the damsel in distress." The Princess heard one say. _Damsel in distress?! _She thought. Tyler-May shot up as if nothing had happened to her, and punched the offending Stoor on the nose... Hard. Smeagol ,the one who had said it, fell of his chair with surprise and power of the blow. Deagol snickered ,only tobe hit upside the head by his Grandmother.  
"Well... you really do have some power in you, especially for a lass." Smeagols Grandmother struggled to find the right words. She looked down at Smeagol, "I told you you were weak, getting a nose bleed because of a girl. Get up boy and go and clean your nose!" She ordered, unhappily. Smeagol did as he was told; holding his gushing nose along the way. Deagol looked at Tyler-May and smiled,  
"I congratulate you, Gollum's strong. I could not make him budge." He told her.  
"I heard that!" Smeagol called from the bathroom, concerning Deagols use of nickname for him.  
"What is your name, child?" Smeagols and Deagols grandmother asked.  
"Tyler-May."  
"Your parents could not think of one name so gave you two, eh? I am Faithan. Tell me, where are you from?"  
"A place you have not heard of, I do not want to tell you much about myself, so no more questions." Tyler-May stated, an expressionless tone in her voice and look on her face. Deagol and Faithan looked surprised, but said nothing. Smeagol then returned, Tyler-May smiled and got out of bed, not completely getting to used to her height and large feet.  
"Hello Smeagol, Deagol." All three of them stared at her in absolute shock, they tried to speak but no words came out. "So, how old are you two, not twenty-five yet, I hope?" She asked, remaining her now slightly eerie smile.  
"I _am_ twenty five, my birthday is in a month and Deagol is t-twenty two." Smeagol stammered, still terrified.  
"I see... Sorry, I needed to know. I have come here for a reason, a reason that you probably won't know. I am also very anti-social and will spend most of my time in the woods." Faithan opened her mouth, her old face still looking confused and shocked. "Ah ah.. No questions."  
"Tyler-May, I found a bag in the bed you were in when we got you here. It is addressed to you." Smeagol changed the subject and handed her the bag. It was electric blue and kind of like a back pack. However it had no straps, so you could call it a mutant purse. A letter was stuck to it, it read:

_Hey sis, I thought might need some of this. One word, attack. That's what is coming your way, so keep practicing your weaponry skills._

_From, The Doctor._

Tyler-May groaned and set the bag beside the bed. She asked tobe shown to the woods. Smeagol kindly walked her there, leaving her near a big oak tree - a good target from archery.

Once back in the hobbit hole, Smeagol began talking to Deagol about their visitor. "She seems ok. Very strong, rather queer and different but beautiful. _Gollum gollum" _Smeagol coughed, making Deagol pull a face of disgust.  
"You're glad Grandmothers not here, you know she hates it when you do that. I'd say, you're right, she is very strong and queer. You are just a lass' lad, you'll never actually court her. She doesn't seem like she is looking for love, so do not keep your hopes up." Deagol said. Smeagol sighed and walked off to find Tyler-May; after all, he'd always wanted to learn the weapon of the elves. They had always fascinated him, Tyler-May was a lot like one herself.

* * *

**Sorry, for the short chapter but my Dad won't stop nagging. So, please please please review with lembas bread on top, it means so much and I will reply to the review if I can! If I get lots of reviews I'll have a new chapter done by Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Thankyou to A diamond in the Rough, Doctor Legolas, Horseyay and Elves are Awesome for the reviews! Guys, please, please review even if it's negative. It really does make my day to see new people reading them. It's simple, even if it's just good story or please update soon, please just do it. Same with the Human lurer (it has now been renamed to The heir to the throne of Galofrey and saviour of Middle-Earth, or something like that). Please, please with Lembas bread on top, I am begging you. Anyway. I hope you like this chapter. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAGGINSES FROM MONDAY! Yeah, I am odd like that. We hopes you enjoy.**

**Authors note 2: I am going to back to Legolas to see how he is fairing for this chapter or two, this might be rather short because I have done a long chapter of SotR and my fingers are falling off.**

* * *

Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood stared out of the window of his large guest-chamber in Gondor. He refused to go back to his homeland, he would wait for Tyler-May, the one he loved, to return. Never had he loved someone as much as this. In a way, he was angry at the ring destroyer; he planned to propose to her the day after Aragorn coronation but she left. Left for who-knows-long to prove herself rightful Queen to the throne of Galofrey. _She would have been a magnificent ruler, she will be._ Thought he. The broken-hearted Prince was cut from his thoughts when his pointed ears heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in." He softly said. Swiftly, he turned around to greet King Aragorn - the King was a faithful and loyal friend who knew Legolas' pain. "What do you think it would it would be like Mellon nin?" Legolas asked, turning back to the window.  
"What?" The King asked.  
"To go to the west, I am considering it, if Princess Tyler-May does not return. I have always imagined the boat to have high ceilings, made purely out of quartz and grand four poster beds with pure white sheets of satin, or silk. Ada ,King Thranduil, always used to tell me stories about Valinor every time I couldn't sleep, the sea is calling me, Aragorn I can not just ignore it." He sighed, admiring the view of the Pelenor.  
"You can not go, you are the crown-prince, there is not other to take your place. Tyler-May will return, and you will gain her heart. Legolas, ever since I first met you, you have been strong, without a doubt strong enough to fight the sea." Aragorn walked towards Legolas and put a large hand gently on the elfs shoulder.  
"I shall stay in Gondor, Tyler-May will want search hear first when she returns." The Prince lay unmoving and his voice was flat and emotionless.  
"She will not return for years, I sent for you because the Lady Galadriel wants you to travel to Lorien to look into her mirror," Aragorn told his friend.  
"I shall go then, would you come with me?" Legolas asked, he shivered suddenly... Almost as if someone came past him.  
The King of Gondor shook his head, "I can not. My people need me, it is months until you would reach the woods. However I shall send Tyler-May's old room maiden, Quethiel, to go with you." Aragorn left to advice said room maiden, leaving Legolas by himself. The Prince sighed sadly; he knew he was going to fade, but could anyone keep him away from the halls of Mandos?

Meanwhile, Quethiel **(A/N: I forgot to say, Quethiel is also the name of my OC I made for the Diamond in the Rough's story, Ash Nazg of Sauron, Huidhenel of Middle Earth, but she said I could use it seeing that the original Quethiel is actually my OC. Thanks for that Lily!) **was packing her pack as quickly as possible, she had always wanted to go to Lorien ever since she was little. After many minutes of grabbing and stuffing, she was ready, she saddled up her horse and was soon after joined by Prince Legolas. "Are you ready, Prince Legolas?" She asked, politely, trying not to squeal with excitment. Legolas nodded yes in a sad, empty way. The maiden could see the farawayness in his usually pale blue eyes, which had now turned black. Timidly, she put a small hand on the elfs forehead; he flinched slightly however did not pull away. Cold. His forehead was freezing, so were his hands. Now, Quethiel had picked some knowledged of the elves up in her 21 years of life so she knew what this ment. "You are fading?" She asked in nothing louder than a whisper.  
"Yes." Was the only word he could say.  
"We must get you to Lothlorien, and quickly." They got on to their horses and left the city with haste. Would Legolas go for the halls of Mandos, or will Galadriel help him? I suppose, not even she could do such a thing, only Tyler-May could...

* * *

**Taa-Daa! Sorry, guys it wasn't supposed to go like this, but I couldn't help it. Legolas won't die, and it'll take Tyler-May five years to come back after she has done all of her challenges. Plus, the Doctor sends her to the wrong time... Or the TARDIS, but I'd rather blame the Doctor, it's funnier that way. Sorry this is so short guys, I thought it would be good to stop here. So please, please review, constuctive critism is 100% welcome so please review mellon nins. I really makes my day and I'm only getting reviews from my friends at the moment (thanks Diamond in the Rough, elves are awesome, horseyyay and Doctor Legolas for that).**

**Reviewers get an elf of there choice. PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSS review! And, if you haven't read the Hier to the throne of Galofrey, and the saviour of Middle-Earth, be sure to review that one too!**


	4. This IS NOT a chapter It's a idea thing

THIS IS NOT A PROPER CHAPTER EVERYBODY! How should Legolas' side go? I've planned Sméagol and Tyler-May and what's going to happen but I don't know with Legolas and Quethiel. Legolas IS going to live, that has to happen because otherwise there would be no point in ding this series. Please PM me some ideas or put them as reviews. I have some that you may like to choose from though.

**1) On the borders of Lorien, they get attacked by wargs (seeing as loads of wargs and orcs escaped when Mordor collapsed) **  
**1a) Legolas has enough strength to fight them off and Quethiel hides and is unharmed.**  
**1b) Legolas doesn't have enough strength and Quethiel tells him to run, she is injured/killed.**

**2) Legolas goes into one of those trance-y things where Elves are just pracitically dead. Quethiel manages to get to Lorien with haste and Galadriel is able to keep him from going to Mandos but he will not properly come back until he feels Tyler-May's hand in his.**  
**2a) The Doctor comes and is told the whole story, after Tyler-May and Sméagol have already fallen in love The Doctor brings her back. Sméagol is forced to leave Tyler-May and The Doctor gets her to Lorien. Tyler-May realises what she has done and quickly decides she has proved herself Queen by helping Legolas come back but no longer does she really have any feeling for Legolas. She goes back to the Gladden fields to find her suspicions were true, Sméagol ****_had _****been cheating on her. She leaves and wakes Legolas from his trance and they fall in love bla bla.**  
**2b) The Doctor never comes back and Tyler-May proceeds with her three tasks, thus Legolas is in the trance for five years (he would be anyway, The Doctor got sent to the wrong time period).**

It could be any of these or your own idea. Po, if your new with reading this, then please review. Oh, and here is your Legolas horseyyay. Thanks to anyone who reviewed my last chapter and if you didn't *slams fingers of the TARDIS door* only joking but please review. I may not continue if no one does because I won't know if it's good or not. Constructive criticism, questions or nice feedback is welcome for the other chapters and if you have any ideas, feel 110% percent welcome to PM me or put your idea up as a review. Hannon lle mellyn nins.

Many creepy Gollum coughs,

-Gollum girl2003 Coraline.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! The overall votes read that option 2A is the winner. People, review. I don't write these stories for people to ignore them. Ok? It's not that hard. Anyway, thank you to the lovely mellons that DID review and I'll be replying to your reviews later. I've decided to go back to Tyler-May for this chapter, and I may treat you and put Leggy and Quethiel in there too! Ok, I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer so my friend Estel Eve is going to do it.**

**Eve: I'm not scared of gummy bears, I'm now scared of guacomole! Anyway, Gollum girl owns nothing apart from herself and Quethiel.**

**GUACAMOLE!**

**Eve: AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

_Creak, twang. Creak, twang. Creak twang._ For about 20 minutes that was all Tyler-May could hear,aside the melodic tweeting of birds that is. Huffing boredly, she set her bow and arrows beside her and lent on the tree. She missed Legolas, and the Doctor . . . Maybe even Quethiel. Tyler-May hoped they were OK, she had been selfish ,she knew that for sure; Legolas was probably dead by now. All she ever wanted was to find out why she had strange dreams that didn't make sense, all the time she was mentally kicking herself. Why didn't she stay? Why couldn't she have just stayed in Gondor until Elizabeth and the Hobbits had left for the Shire? Elizabeth . . . She laughed at the name. It was odd her friend ,who had always been there to make up torture stories for the ringbearer, was really a Hobbit reincarnated. Elizabeth had a life of her own now, she probably hardly remembers her friend, or her brothers and sisters: Danielle, Abbie, Ethan, Tyler and Kaitlin anymore. _Life sure does change quickly,_ thought she, _one minute I was a girl shouting at what she thought was her sister, the next a Prince of Mirkwood is flirting with that girl who is now 17 and destroyer of the One Ring. _

Smeagol weaved quickly in and out of the trees. He wanted to talk to Tyler-May; just for a bit. She was odd in a good way. Odd, yet humoring in her own way. What ,in Smeagol's mind, was a real women- a fighter, emotionless in a way and just . . . Tyler-May. The Stoor saw the Princess in the corner of his deep blue eyes. She was lent against an old oak tree with her thin arms crossed against her front; she seemed to be smiling slightly to herself, as if thinking about her childhood. Tyler-May's curly, shoulder-length blonde hair was knotted and dirty and her leather boots; brown trousers; chaimail undershirt, (which was hanging out slightly) and her silver chestplates were caked thickly in mud.

Smeagol stood there watching her for a bit until Tyler-May's orange eyes snapped open. "I know you are there, Smeagol, I've known the whole time." She told him, staring blankly in his direction. Smeagol considered not emerging, just staying there to see what she did. "Emerge." Tyler-May ordered, moving her arm swiftly from him to her. He had a sudden need to come out. As if being pushed by an unknown force, Smeagol stumbled clumsily from behind the tree.  
"H-hello . . ." Smeagol stuttered nervously. Tyler-May continued to stare into his sole, his mind, it intimidated Smeagol a lot. The princess stared for a couple more minutes before unfolding her arms and waving slightly, wiggling her dirty fingers as if they did not belong to her at all; as if they had a life of their own. She then folded her arms again, Nahald **(A/N Nahald is what Smeagol means in old english.) **caught a glimpse of the strange object around her wrist that he had not seen before. "M-may I talk to you for a bit?" Smeagol asked.  
"It depends, iof it's about me then you'll get sarcastic answers and riddles, if it's about you I'll just say 'you will see' and if you want to know about my watch then go back to option one." Tyler-May said sarcastically, yet bluntly and emotionlessly as always.  
"Who are you? I just want to know." Tyler-May's lips curled into a small smile at this; only slightly, however.  
"Cold be heart and hand and bone, cold be travellers far from home."  
"Why have you come, what do you know about me?"  
"They do not see what lies ahead when the sun has faded and the moon is dead." Tyler-May was about four metres away from Smeagol know, her right hand was on a meduim-sized tree trunk. She was leaning away from the tree with her left hand at her side. The Stoor sighed.  
"I'm not going to get any straight answers from you, am I? _Gollum, gollum._" Smeagol then scolded himself, what would Tyler-May think of him now that he did that odd choke in his throat, but Tyler-May just smirked again.  
"No you are not. Oh, and if you were wondering ,which you were, I do know elves.""H-how, did you know?"  
"I can read your thoughts, and your wants, and your past, and your future, Gollum." Tyler-May explained, rising your voice at the name 'Gollum'. Smeagol suddenly felt very uncomfortable now, a shiver ran down his spin. He found corouge to take a step towards her.  
"I need to know just one thing." He said, he was now shaking.  
"You do not need to fear me, I am on your side. You may think me scary at first, but I like you, in a way." Tyler-May walked toward Smeagol and fiddled with her watch..  
"What does that letter mean, attack? That is what it said, I do not understand. My Father used to know The Doctor, I knew him too. A merry fellow, he was. Pointed ears; orange eyes and cryptic clues at answers; a great deal like you, in fact." Smeagol asked.  
"I do not know what he means. A warg attack, no doubt, or perhaps a squad of drunken bree-landers, they hoot and howl like those wargs anyway, it's often hard to tell." Smeagol laughed at this, wether it was nerves or humor Tyler-May could not tell, but it was laughter, all the -May smiled again, wider this time. "I need you to do something for me, Smeagol." Tyler-May told him, turning serious this time. "You will gain my trust and friendship if you do this."  
"What? Is the Gladden Fields in danger?  
"Perhaps. I need you bring these to every Stoor you know, but the women and children must hide." Tyler-May picked up 5 packs of knives and swords and gave them to Smeagol. There was about 50 or so in each pack. Smeagol nodded and ran off. Tyler-May picked up her bow and arrows and headed back to Faithan's hobbit-hole; she would need more arrow if it _was _a warg attack.

* * *

**Did ya like the chapter? I hope you did. I thought it was a good idea to put the riddles in there as well. Ok, review reply time!**

**SilverMoonrise:  
Hello, thankyou for reviewing. And here's your update! Than you for voting, 2a is probably the best one, we agreesss precioussss. I'll give you Haldir because he us the first elf that came to the top of my head.**

**Horseyyay:  
****Actually, now you have three Legolas clones because of the SotR one. Legolas says hi too! Yep, it is cute. But the Smeagol cheating on Tyler-May part I like. And anyway, the end of the whole series is a sad ending. SPOILERS ALERT! TYLER-MAY DOES ACTUALLY DIE IN THE END! End spoilers alert. Yes, Smeagol is with a stoor he saves in the warg attack . . . Or the drunken bree-lander attack, we don't know if it will be a drunken bree-lander attack yet or not. Thanks for the review.**

**A Diamond in the Rough:  
Hello Lily! I glad your ok now! But don't worry, 'cause this IS a chapter! Anyway, you like 2a huh? Ok, well 2b is the winner, so sorry. :( Gina has a fanfiction account now, her name is JRRcrystal. Thanks for the review. You can have Celeborn 'cause he seems to be interested in you digit missing little finger.**

**Doctor Legolas:  
I like your idea, it's a lot like option 1b and 2a together but no worries, I like ideas. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. And ,mellon, Quethiel is 100% human gurl! I'll give you eyebrows seeing as you didn't put a request. And I'll hand you some eyebrows shavers too! *Evil laugh***

**Elves are Awesome:  
OK, OPTION 2A IS THE WINNER! Thankyou for the review and I hope you like the update. Would you like Erestor? I have him and a baby mobile to keep him company enclosed in this review reply.**

**Yay! That was fun! So please review and I'll love you forever, and I'll reply to your review, and my story'll get better cos I know more people enjoy it or you give me constructive criticism. So please review with lembas bread on top!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! Back to Legolas with this chapter. I may treat you with Tyler-May too.**

**Disclaimer: I own Tyler-may and Quethiel. All other credit goes to the amazing, super-intelligent, inspirational, hard-working, epic, brilliant, awesome, Gollumtastic J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Ok, so... I haven't really explained but my version of time lords are different, so I'll explain.  
The Doctor has never regenerated and time lords have orange eyes and pointed ears, they all have the watches that give them power and tell the time of every dimension/galaxy there is so they never loose track. The Women fight and are better than boys (seeing as on earth boys are better than girls I thought it would be farer.) men look after children but are more interested in politics ect. They are similar to elves in which they are very fair and can fade (they refuse to eat/sleep, eventually they fade into naught but a wisp.). They don't have to eat or sleep but it is good to because it recharges them in a way. Regenerating is similar as in the TV series. It's against the laws of time to save they're own kind but Tyler-May can if she needs to because the good aliens from David Tennant's time as Doctor Who with the turkey toggles (I can not remember the name Doctor Legolas or anyone else, please tell me.) foretold that she would be the greatest Queen ever who has enough power to bring them back. Err... They can sense when people are near them/watching them and they know people's future and they know how people are feeling just by looking at them. The girl that Tyler-May took the place of (me) is going to appear in either the next part or the one after that. **

* * *

Quethiel turned to look at the Elven Prince, the glow in his face had gone and was now replaced with a dull grey colour on his skin; his blonde hair had darkened and gone an unpleasant colour that I can not quite explain and Legolas' eyes ,Quethiel saw not the blue-grey orbs that he once looked upon, but black pools of... Nothingness.. Their two horses had grown weary and tired over the past month but they were still strong enough to carry them. Legolas looked straight ahead the whole time, not talking nor looking at Quethiel. "Prince Legolas, we have reached the woods of Lothlorien." She informed him, yet he did not speak, nor acknowledge what she had just said. Legolas felt faint, he knew he was going to go the halls of Mandos pretty soon if he doesn't fight this burdening thought in his head telling him to die.  
"L-lady Quethiel." He managed to say, his voice was no more than a hoarse whisper. Quethiel turned at this, smiling slightly.  
"Yes?" She waited for a reply, but did not get one. Instead, the son of Thranduil fell limply off his horse and onto the ground. Quethiel cried out, she quickly put Legolas back on the white stallion's back, now commanding both horses.

* * *

Everyone was anxious, even the Lady Galadriel. Legolas had not woken up for hours and was barely clinging onto life, he was strong; however, Galadriel knew that he would survive yet didn't know whether he would wake up, or not. Only Tyler-May could save him now...

* * *

When Sméagol returned from his errand, Tyler-May was growing excessively nervous, her ears had picked up wargs howls and she sensed the pure evil they carried around with them. "Have you given the weapons to all of the men and evacuated the women and children... Faunts, tweens... Whatever you prefer to name them?" She asked. Out of breath, Sméagol nodded; still breathing heavily. They both jumped when a howl pierced through the air: they were here. "Quickly, gather the men, I'll command them!" Tyler-May shouted, beginning to sprint out of the forest.  
"Wait!" Sméagol called after her.  
"What is it Sméagol?" Tyler-May had a hint of annoyance in her tone.  
"How many are there, the wargs, I mean?" Tyler-May could see around a dozen of them, 400 stoor hobbits and a time princess could beat that. Easily.  
"A dozen... Actually, change of plan. Quickly evacuate all of the older stoors as well. Get them to the east of the forest, where the women and children are." Sméagol had now caught up with her. He nodded briefly and ran off. The Princess knew that it would be safe, it would take the wargs around fifteen minutes to come.

In a small clearing, 200 or so stoor hobbits where holding Tyler-May's daggers. They looked anxious; a couple of tweenage females were there too, still fleeing into the forest. "Ok, ok. Listen up! I'm a person who you do not know, I am _probably _the reason these wargs are here; and I'm going to be your general-person to command you... Kind of..." She called, her voice echoed; catching all of their attentions. Sméagol returned just in time to see the evil creatures emerge.

Most of them ran away, sadly. Fortunately, it was only 198, Sméagol and Deagol were brave enough to stay. Unfortunately, Deagol got stabbed in the shoulder, yet it wasn't fatal. Fortunately, Sméagol saved a girl who had stumbled over, they looked each other briefly before she ran for her life. So... Yes, it was a round of ups and downs but they won, none the less, successfully killing all of the wargs.

* * *

**I know, it was rubbish. I have a case of writers block, sorry. So, without further ado, please review.**

**I'm not going to do review reply any more, I.E too much work.**


End file.
